


Natural Moment

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Filming sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Gabriel asks Dean to do something in the bedroom…





	Natural Moment

“You want to  _what_?” Dean asked, shocked.  He knew Gabriel was a bit of a showman, but he had no idea that Gabe would suggest something like this.

“It’d only be for us, Dean,” Gabriel clarified.  “No way anyone else gets their hands on it, just you and me, for when we’re away from each other…”

Dean rolled his eyes, scoffing when Gabriel’s eyebrows waggled up and down suggestively.  “So you want to do this so you can watch it when I’m too busy for you?” he asked to clarify, making Gabriel shrug.

“Same goes for you, though,” Gabriel insisted.  “I’m ever unavailable, you can watch it to your heart’s content.”

Dean shrugged out of Gabriel’s embrace.  “Eh, I usually just find a chick when you’re not around,” he teased, knowing that would rile Gabriel up.  Sure enough, a growl sounded from the angel’s chest.  Before Dean could blink, he was pinned to the bed, a horny, territorial angel straddling his hips.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Dean relented, pulling Gabriel’s face down toward his.  “No more chicks, I swear.”

Gabriel studied Dean’s eyes for a moment, seeing the truth there.  He leaned down to kiss Dean, letting the human earn his place back. Sure enough, Dean kissed him thoroughly, wanting to make it up to Gabriel as best he could.

“Let’s do this, then,” Dean said once they’d pulled away, small smile on his face.  Gabriel looked at him with surprise.

“Yeah?” he asked, making sure this was what Dean wanted.

Dean nodded.  “Yeah.”

If the situation was any different, Dean would describe Gabriel’s next sound as giddy laughter, but surely the angel wouldn’t sound like that in their pre-coital situation, right? At any rate, Gabriel jumped off of Dean and headed to the other side of the room, unpacking a bag.  “I’ve just got to get set up and then we forget the camera’s even there.  If we play to the camera, it’s gonna look all awkward – I want this to be a natural moment between me and you.”

Gabriel stopped talking when Dean’s arms wrapped around his waist, lips pressing against his shoulder. “Don’t worry Gabriel, I’ll make it look  _real_  good for the camera.”

Gabriel groaned and his hands fumbled as he finished setting up the shot, wanting desperately to just forget about filming and get to the fucking, but this had been his idea in the first place.  He finally got a good angle going and pressed record before turning in Dean’s arms, focus solely on his human.

“Ready?” Gabriel asked, but before he got a verbal answer or was able to prepare himself, Dean’s arms swung him down to the bed, his body covering Gabriel’s instantly.  Gabe sent a silent thank you to whomever was listening that they’d gotten rid of their clothes before he brought up the camera, because this was surely a wonderful view of Dean’s ass for the lens.

Dean wasted no more time in diving in, his hips starting a rutting motion that had their cocks rubbing hard against one another, Dean’s lips capturing Gabriel’s possessively.

Yeah, this video was definitely going to keep him company when Dean was away, Gabriel was sure of it.


End file.
